<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mien by Highsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610455">mien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith'>Highsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Christian stares at him for far too long and entirely too intently.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Christian stares at him for far too long and entirely too intently.</p><p>Once, Yusuf asked him if there was something on his face, perhaps leftover honey in his beard, or even fruit stains from their breakfast. But no. The Christian understood him well enough, but said neither was the case, nothing was wrong, oh no, just Yusuf being silly about it, imagining things like a child would. Then the Christian (whose name is Nicolò, but Yusuf refuses to refer to him as such as names are irrelevant, they would have never met well and truly but for their lack of being able to die properly) had risen from his seat and gone out into the tiny garden of the abandoned farmhouse they were currently inhabiting to do who knows what, leaving Yusuf by himself in the kitchen feeling wrong-footed and confused.</p><p>There is much that confuses him about Nicolò—The Christian—but Yusuf isn't interested in dwelling on <i>him</i>. Or his eyes. Or his mouth. Or his Allah-forsaken hands, thin and lithe and entirely too soft-looking for a warrior.</p><p>No, Yusuf has no time for such utter nonsense. They must find a way out of this ungodly existence, unnatural truly, before his mind succumbs further to the thoughts that plague him at every turn and the dreams he cannot quit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and leave kudos, or just comment, or just leave kudos, or do neither. Whatever you're comfortable with. I'm just glad you're here. Please keep yourself safe out there. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/">rhubarbdreams</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>